(a) Field
Embodiments of the present system and method relate to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present system and method relate to a curved liquid crystal display in which occurrences of black mura are prevented or otherwise reduced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays for displaying information have been actively developed according to the informational development of society. The flat panel displays exemplarily include a liquid crystal display, an organic electro-luminescence display device, a plasma display device, and a field emission display.
Among them, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used for mobile phones, global positioning systems, monitors, and televisions due to its light weight, thinness, smallness, lower power consumption, and ability to display full color videos.
The liquid crystal display includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. By controlling a voltage applied to the electrodes, thereby controlling the magnitude of an electric field formed between the electrodes, the liquid crystal display is able to control the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer to display an image.
Recently, liquid crystal displays are becoming larger and are also being developed as a curved type to enhance immersion and realism of viewers. By applying external force to a flat liquid crystal display, a curved liquid crystal display may be manufactured to have a constant curvature.
In the case of the curved liquid crystal display, however, phase retardation of a glass substrate varies a shear stress according to the curvature, and as a result, black mura occurs. Black mura generally refers to a smudge in which a specific region is displayed brighter than other regions and may be caused by light leakage when a black screen is displayed. Occurrences of black mura deteriorate the display quality of the curved liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and, therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.